From Ami to Ani
by Bria
Summary: What if Ami wrote letters to Ani that she never intended him to see? What would they say?
1. Default Chapter

From Ami to Ani 1 This page is just to comply with FF.N new chaptering spiel. My letters from Amidala to Anakin aren't technically a series, as I intend to have it that each entry should be able to stand alone (it is possible that one or two entries will be a sequel to another, but I'll state it if one is). Here's a summary of what could be:

From Ami to Ani   
Timeframe: Prequels. Please note, the letters will jump around the timeline and therefore not be in chronological order. I will post the letters in the other that I write them.   
Summary: What if Ami wrote letters to Ani that she never intended him to see? What would they say? These were originally posted to a round robin on the Jedi Council fanfic boards at theforce.net, but the thread has died, so I'm putting my letters up here. :)

Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Feedback is life! ^_^ Flames will be cheerfully ignored, because I refuse to stoop to that level. Remember, the ability to flame doesn't make you intelligent. ;)

~*~Bria   



	2. Letter 1

From Ami to Ani 1 This story contains characters created by George Lucas and owned by Lucasfilm Ltd. No money is being earned and no infringement is intended. Please don't sue, because I'm just a poor college student and have no money.

Distribute as you wish, with disclaimer intact, but please contact me before posting it on another web page. OK? I welcome any, and all constructive comments to me at: swbriatharen@yahoo.com :~)   
  
  


**From Ami to Ani: Letter 1**   
**by Bria**   
**March 1, 2001**

  


Dear Anakin,

I watched Obi-Wan take Luke away today. It is for his own safety. Talk about having your heart ripped out of your chest. Damn you Anakin! You and I made that beautiful little boy together, and now because of you, I had to kiss him goodbye this morning. Can you possibly understand the anguish of giving your son up so that he can be protected?

No, of course you don't. You don't even know Luke exists. You can't because you abandoned me and you abandoned our love. Was I the only one who meant "to death do us part?" I thought I knew you _so_ well. I thought I had found someone I could trust my heart with. You spoke of fate, of destiny, and I believed what you said. I should hate you Anakin. After all I have been through, I should have that privilege.

But guess what. I can't hate you. I can be angry, _very_ angry, but I could never hate you. I meant what I said when I said "I do."

I hope that I will see the day that you come back to the light. I know that the good man I feel in love with is there, hiding behind the image of Vader. He was of the light, and darkness cannot destroy him. One day our son will get the chance to attempt to save you. How I wish he can succeed where Obi-Wan failed. Then I can see you, my beloved Anakin once again.

Love eternally,   
Padmé Amidala Skywalker

******************

Love it? Hate it? Think I should write more? Please review in the box below and let me know!   



	3. Letter 2

From Ami to Ani 1 This story contains characters created by George Lucas and owned by Lucasfilm Ltd. No money is being earned and no infringement is intended. Please don't sue, because I'm just a poor college student and have no money.

Distribute as you wish, with disclaimer intact, but please contact me before posting it on another web page. OK? I welcome any, and all constructive comments to me at: swbriatharen@yahoo.com :~)   


**From Ami to Ani: Letter 2**   
**by Bria**   
**March 5, 2001**   
**** ****

Dear Ani,

Leia took her first step today. She's shaky on her feet, but the determination on the face of one so young... it's.... inspiring. Do you know who she reminds me of?

She reminds me of you Anakin. Not the you that you currently are, no Leia is definitely not Vader, but the you I met all those years ago on Tatooine. The you I _know_ exists, somewhere in the shadows of Vader. He is full of light, just like my darling Leia.

You were so young then Ani. So young and full of potential. You were so excited about the possibility of becoming a Jedi. You didn't know how it would happen, much like Leia trying to walk, but it was something you wanted. It was your dream about to be made true. You got your wish. So will Leia. Though she isn't close yet to mastering the art of walking, she will succeed.

I have to go. Leia has awakened, and I must be there to support her, like I wasn't in your early years of being a Padawan. Maybe if I had been...

~Padmé Skywalker

******************   
Love it? Hate it? Think I should write more? Please review in the box below and let me know!   
  



	4. Letter 3

From Ami to Ani 1 This story contains characters created by George Lucas and owned by Lucasfilm Ltd. No money is being earned and no infringement is intended. Please don't sue, because I'm just a poor college student and have no money.

Distribute as you wish, with disclaimer intact, but please contact me before posting it on another web page. OK? I welcome any, and all constructive comments to me at: swbriatharen@yahoo.com :~)

Author's note: This refers to my "I Knew I Loved You" songfic. For anyone interested, you can find it on my bio page. :)   


**From Ami to Ani: Letter 3**   
**by Bria**   
**March 23, 2001**   
****   
****   


Ani-

I can't believe you went and asked my father for my hand in marriage. That is so very sweet Ani, to adhere to our tradition. It's that sweetness that made me fall for you.

Thank you for the perfect night... the meteorite show, the chocolate chip ice cream, and most of all, you. I love you Anakin.

I know we will often be apart, as our jobs carry many different duties, but it gives me joy to no end to know that we will always return to one another.

Mrs. Anakin Skwalker. I like the sound of that. :)

Yours,   
Ami

******************   
Love it? Hate it? Think I should write more? Please review in the box below and let me know! 


End file.
